Mistletoe Melee
by corporalredhound
Summary: Tatsuya Kimura has been feeling down for Christmas at Kamogawa, however even in the snowest of gloomy days. A certain holiday cheer of a special woman could bring him out into an open to his feelings towards her. KimuraxIimura. My first Hajime Christmas fic. Enjoy and a Merry Christmas to readers here!


Mistletoe Melee

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hajime no Ippo. Morikawa-san does.

Christmas time has hit Japan. And nothing more than in the capital of Tokyo is enjoying the holidays as much as the crew of Kamogawa Gym. However a certain fighter, Kimura Tatsuya is going to find unexpected love in the form of holiday joy.

It's began to snow in Tokyo on Christmas Day. Everyone in the city is off to their packing of holiday things going to love ones, relatives and others. As for the guys at Kamogawa Gym, it's been more of the same with the holiday cheer, except for the strenuous boxing routines by the coach, Kamogawa Genji.

The guys there were packing their own things as well for their dates. However, Takamura was in his pervy usual packing in sleazy mags on the Santa stockings. "Hey guys, got anymore of the stocks in? There's more of my magazines wanting to "fill up" the holes in, haha!" He roared with laughter.

"Shut up, you idiotic lecher!" The coach yelled. As he readied his cane aimed at the boasting fighter of the gym.

Ippo sighed at the scene of the situation as he was preparing himself a present for Kumiko, his girlfriend and sister of rival Mabashi Ryo. He went back to his usual packing his present.

He smiled more as he did. "Things are more lively here." The aspiring pro boxer chuckled in addition to that.

"I can't wait to give my present of chocolates to Kumi-chan. I bet she'll be happy this Christmas!" Ippo declared.

As for Kimura-san, he didn't have a present to make for that someone. Yet being all lonely to the fact he has yet to have a girlfriend. Looking at the sight of everyone being lively, he slumped his head down for a bit and went over the punching bags.

The black-haired fighter locked his eyes down to the bag, and raised his left hand lightly on the surface. "Why is it that me, in this time of year for the holiday I couldn't get to be with that someone?" Kimura wondered.

"All of the guys including Aoki-san, who is out with Tomiko on the Christmas carnival is having fun. Seems more lively there with me being dead weight…" The junior boxer complained. He then walked right up to the section where the punching bags were in place.

He looked up towards the sandbag and readied his knuckles to attack. Kimura went in for a couple of hard swings and a mid-body blow on the side, causing the bag to shaken a little wildly.

"Can there really be that someone for me?" He said in a little bold way. Kimura then swings some more shots.

Just then a knock on the door sounded. Ippo was the first on the scene to open, and there was a woman no more than 24 years old, a slender frame, wears thick glasses and has raven-like hair was in front of him. She was one of Japan's aspiring boxing reporters, Iimura Mari.

Ippo then bowed down to her in respect quickly. "Good morning and Merry Christmas to you, Iimura-san."

Mari then did the same respectedly. "Good morning and Merry Christmas as well, Ippo-sensshu." She said lightly.

"May I come in?" Mari said, as she brushed off the thick snow covering her coat.

With a dash of light widened his eyes, Ippo smiled. "Sure, why not?" And so he opened the door for her, as she steps in.

"I'll just be here for the meantime since Fuji-san closed his office to go visit his relatives." Mari explained. Don't worry I won't be having any interviews since its Christmas right now." She then took her coat off on one of the gym hangers and laid her purse on the side.

Ippo then got her coat secured. "No problem, Iimura-san. You're welcome here anytime."

Mari smiled more. "Thanks."

The raven-haired reporter shook herself a bit to gather heat around herself inside. All of the guys were a little surprised that Mari would step into the gym some of the time to catch a little report before any boxing came up in the season.

Kimura then turned his attention a little to the woman, knowing that she would typically only asked for an audience for a report as always.

However since the holiday was in, maybe something different was about to approach him…But what was this feeling?

Looking for a place to relax, Mari was really in a huge aura of feeling that a certain someone was in need of a holiday cheer.

"Hmm it's her again. Iimura-san with the interviews. Ahhh…" Kimura complained, as he continued his frenzy fist on the bag.

The reporter then noticed the loud noise coming from the sandbag section as the others were in the usual holiday stuff. Mari then went over to see on who was causing the blows.

She then noticed it was Kimura Tatsuya, one of Kamogawa Gym's junior boxers.

"Hey, hows it going this Christmas Kimura-san? Feeling laid back here?" She said. The boxer then looked a little at Mari, but still continued to land blows as if he didn't know her at all.

Mari then looked a little back with a sympathizing frown, as Kimura continued his flurry. Suddenly he turned his attention back to her.

"Hi. Sorry if I ignored you a bit. Didn't know you were coming, Iimura-san." The black-haired fighter felt a little sorry for ignoring as if he did something wrong in front of Mari.

The woman slumped her head down a little"Well…It's been a little lonely this Christmas for me. And I was wondering well…"

Kimura's senses on his face darted a little at her. "Hmmm? What is it?"

"It's just that…I know you're in need to be with someone…That someone to spend with and all, especially the holidays Kimura-san. I know how you feel being lonely too long." Mari added with her face in slumped sadness for the boxer.

His eyes widened a little arched expression. "Iimura-san…" Kimura then turned his head to her and stopped punching the bag.

"Hey, it's alright. You know, I've been lonely enough in the fight not just in the ring but right here." Kimura said as he fixed his right hand to his heart. Mari then raised her head a little and saw the gesture he showed.

She then smiled and went onto Kimura and hugged him like she was rushing in to give him a one-two. But really a heartfelt embrace.

They then both smiled and hugged a little more. "Hey, I guess I got a one-two combo here from you, Iimura-san." Kimura said with a smile.

Mari then raised her hand and lightly punched the side of his shoulder and laughed. "Will you stop calling me Iimura-san? You can call me Mari." She then smiled continuously to Kimura.

"Hehe, alright then. C'mon let's have ourselves a holiday time for the day here. Let's go upstairs." Kimura declared, as he grabbed Mari's hand and both went up to the gym stairs to one of the rooms overlooking the snowy backdrop of Tokyo.

"Yes, let's go." She smiled. Then they both went up on the room and saw of the snowy façade of Tokyo being enveloped in ice.

As the two kept looking at the snowy filled city from above. They held themselves a little closer. Mari was the first to get into the mood by pressing herself more on Kimura to his side as she felt a huge warmness around him. As for him, he couldn't have felt more closer to a woman more than he has ever been in his life, even in the boxing world.

Then again, Kimura wouldn't have this chance let by. He then smiled back towards the raven haired woman with all his boldness. Mari then responded back with a smile of her own, and rushed a hug once more to him.

"All this time, I felt I would get lonely more even with the holidays in without that someone. I'm really glad you were for me, Mari-chan." Kimura smiled towards her as he clenched his hands closely to Mari's.

With her head tilted to him, Mari replied back kindly with softness. "I really just wanted to be there for you this whole time. I couldn't let this out on me because of how hectic my work is in the boxing world. But starting from here on, I may have to really be for you. Whether you're in boxing or not. My heart has grown big towards you more than ever, Kimura." Mari added in, as she clenched her hand with all her strength into his.

"And this is really a heartwarming Christmas I would spend more into you than anyone else. You really are my present." She added.

With that being in terms between the two. Both Tatsuya and Mari went in closer with their lips.

"Merry Christmas, Mari-chan." Tatsuya said lightly with a smile. He then pressed forward towards the reporter.

Mari then exchanged hers with a light rush to him. "Merry Christmas, Tatsuya-kun."

The two hopeful lovers kissed passionately as if something good and radiant happened that filled the room with a bright cheery mood that had overcast against the backdrop of a snowy-filled Tokyo. And under the two as they kissed, a mistletoe was unknowingly set above them knowing they had now a great moment of holiday love. They were now complete in a joyful heart.

The End.


End file.
